


Sunlight

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [3]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: No Dialogue, One-Sided Attraction, mostly narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: When Grayson laughed, his dimples showing and the corners of his eyes crinkled, the world seemed to get a little brighter and a little bit better.





	Sunlight

Ethan knew he was crazier than most of his peers. The people around him made sure he knew since when he was only 4, after all. Always crazier, more active and always more intense, even as a child. No one seemed to actually like him beyond his family, then again, wasn't that what family did? Love you unconditionally?

The thing was, because Grayson was his twin, he also got labelled the same when he wasn't, not really. Sure, he joined in Ethan's schemes, but he rarely started something himself. It was always Ethan's idea first, but always having Grayson as his partner in crime, it always made everything 10 times more fun. He could always persuade Grayson to do anything. He loved it when they get to laugh together after a prank gone right, and Ethan also didn't have to get in trouble alone when their prank went wrong and their mom scolded them both. 

Grayson just made everything better.

Also, when Grayson laughed, his dimples showing and the corners of his eyes crinkled, the world seemed to get a little brighter, and whatever it was that made Ethan sad or feel bad seemed to disappear. Like it didn't matter anymore. It always had, even when they were children. No matter what mood Ethan was in, seeing Grayson laugh like that would never fail to make him laugh too.

That was normal. 

What wasn't quite normal was when he found himself wanting to trace the lines of Grayson's laughter with the tip of his fingers, feel the ridges with his skin and feel that smile with his lips. What wasn't normal was the urge to kiss the tears away when Grayson cried, smooth away the wrinkles with his thumb when he frowned, press his nose close to his twin's neck to smell the most subtle scent of sunshine on Grayson's skin.

Then, there was also an ugly feeling in his chest, when someone else that wasn't Ethan made his brother laugh. It felt like needles were puncturing his heart when he forced himself to laugh, even though he really couldn't see what was so funny. Why Grayson had to laugh like that, when it wasn't  _funny_. He wanted to pull Grayson back to him, make him laugh again, but just for Ethan, now.

That wasn't normal either.

Loving Grayson the way he did was also the furthest thing from being normal.

Then again, he'd always been crazy.

Thinking of it that way, loving Grayson seemed logical then. After all, at times, the world felt like a dark place, where people were just ignorant and mean for no good reason. Friends were just backstabbing assholes or manipulative assholes that just wouldn't leave soon enough. Don't forget the social climbers and opportunists that forced themselves like leeches. Good people were hard to come by, but even they have  _agendas_ , things that are more important than either Ethan and Grayson.

Family was the only one they could trust.

And Grayson was his own personal sunlight that was always with him in that dark place, that made everything brighter with just a smile, that made him less alone by existing. They were each other's most important things, each other's priority.

So, he grinned and bear with it. He couldn't imagine a life without Grayson, or where he wasn't in Grayson's orbit. He loved Grayson, plain and simple. He never wanted to be without him, no matter how infuriating he could be at times. 

And Grayson loved him too.

Besides, the sun was supposed to be unreachable anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this wasn't very entertaining, but I wanted it written anyway.


End file.
